


Forbidden Fruit

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss!Thor, Bottom!Loki, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Thor, First Time Bottoming, Intern!Loki, Loss of Virginity, Lying About Age, M/M, Seduction, Size Difference, Sub!Loki, Top!Thor, Twink Loki, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Loki starts his new summer job as an intern in a big company, but what he didn't take into consideration was the vice of the company, who not only has an eye on him but also knows that Loki lied about his age to get his position. Instead of being fired, however, Loki finds that Thor has other plans with him - forbidden plans that could get them both into a lot of trouble - and he realizes that he is all here for whatever Thor wants to do with him.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is 16 in this, but he doesn't state his age in the actual fic itself, so if you'd rather pretend he's 17 or 18, feel free to go ahead.

When Loki received the acceptance letter for his intern position over the summer, all of his hopes had become reality. This company was one of the most difficult to get in as they only ever offered two internships every year and out of two hundred people, Loki had gotten one of those spots! Over the last weeks of school, Loki prepared the best he could for his internship, determined to use it to make way for a future position in the business. The whole night before he would attend his first day he wasn’t even able to sleep, but it didn’t matter. He was excited, he was thrilled even, and he would not let anything destroy this unique chance.

Loki had spent days picking an outfit that looked professional and yet easy for his first day, after all he was just an intern, they were not sitting in offices and attended conferences. Eventually he settled for simple black pants, a white button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black vest and he was confident things would work out well when he finally walked into the huge building. One of the top secretaries was already waiting and greeted him, a pretty young woman who introduced herself as Sif. Loki was a bit taken aback by just how elegant she looked in her costume - probably something expensive he could never afford - but Sif was very friendly and showed him around, even laughed about his totally unfunny jokes. It helped ease his nervousness a little.

His job, for now, was to look over certain files to match them with others. Nothing difficult and nothing he could screw up a lot, so he assumed it was just to see how fast he would be. Despite the monotone and boring task he was given, Loki put all his attention to it. For almost two hours he was busy going over data, completely drawn in, when suddenly a hand dropped on his shoulder and he jerked up. It was one of the other workers in the small office, Loki had seen him while Sif showed him his workplace, but he couldn’t remember his name.

“A bit jumpy, aren’t we?” the man asked and smiled. Loki looked up, awkwardly smiling at the other.

“I’m not, I was just a little distracted,” Loki mumbled and laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, but I forgot your name already. You were?”

“Fandral,” the man laughed and patted Loki’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, happens to the best of us. Anyway, it’s almost noon, want to go grab some lunch?”

“I would love to, I’m really hungry,” Loki answered relieved and smiled. He had expected trouble because he made a mistake, but his colleague just wanted to be nice. After turning off his computer, checking twice to make sure the file he was working on had saved, Loki followed Fandral down into the canteen.

“So, you’re the new intern for the summer?” Fandral asked while they tried to find something to order and Loki nodded.

“One of two, right? I didn’t expect to be so lucky, but it’s a great opportunity.”

“They cancelled the second position,” Fandral sighed and eyed the meatloaf suspiciously. “A shame, really. Last year was a lot of fun with the two girls we had.”

Loki rolled his eyes out of sight. “Not a girl, I’m afraid,” he said and laughed without any humor. “But I hope I won’t bore you to death and, you know, sorry for the disappointment.”

It was no news that this company usually hired female interns, which made it even more surprising that Loki had gotten the only available position this year. He had no idea why, but he guessed it had to do with his grades, which were the best from what he knew. He picked something at random from the selection of dishes and followed his coworker to the counter.

“So far I’m not disappointed,” Fandral winked at Loki, who raised a brow in return. “I’m sure we will have lots of fun together.”

They checked out their meals - Loki didn’t have to pay because he was an intern - and then went to look for an empty table. They found one near the end of the room, close to a group of well dressed, middle-aged men and women. Loki expected them to be something higher and sat down so he didn’t have to face them. Being interrupted during his lunch by his boss was not on his to-do list for the day.

“So, how do you like it so far?” Fandral asked after a while, genuinely curious.

“It’s nice,” Loki answered hesitantly. “I mean, it’s a great place and the people are really nice so far. Not much I can dislike about it.”

“You didn’t meet the boss yet, did you?”

“No, why?” Loki was a bit confused by this question.

“Well, if you do, be careful. She’s known to be rather difficult. A few years back one of our interns screwed up on a small project and the vice wasn’t there, so she took care of the matter. The poor girl came back crying her eyes out and we never saw her again.”

“Damn,” Loki hissed. He had not expected something like that. Suddenly he hoped he would never see or hear from his boss.

“Her vice is better. Looks dangerous, unlike her, but he’s pretty cool.”

“Sounds like good cop, bad cop to me,” Loki laughed and after a moment, Fandral joined in.

“Spot on indeed. Be careful though, he’s cool, but you don’t want to get on his bad side. He’s fair, but hard.”

Loki’s laughter faded. He nodded at Fandral’s words and thought about them while they ate. The vice did sound a little better than his boss, but he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to cross either of their paths. Luckily he would only be here for two months, so if he made sure to not screw anything up he might not have to.

When the two were done Fandral offered to get coffee, which Loki agreed to in a heartbeat. He had been too nervous in the morning to have any and it sounded like a great idea. While he waited he scanned the room to take a look at the other people working here that he had not met yet. It was not a big company in terms of numbers, but they were well known internationally, which was one of the main reasons Loki had decided to apply. Everyone looked rather happy and it was a quiet and calm atmosphere all around. Unusual for a canteen, but Loki liked it.

Loki’s gaze went over Fandral, who just paid for their coffees, and then suddenly stopped when he spotted the man behind his coworker. He was tall, broad and the most handsome guy he had ever seen. His hair was dark blond and short, the beard turning the otherwise almost pretty face rough and manly. His clothes were professional and elegant, but Loki could see the muscular arms underneath the white shirt perfectly. He barely realized that the man and Fandral were talking briefly or that Fandral was laughing. Everything but this man suddenly became blurry and seemed to fade away.

“There you go.”

Fandral’s voice didn’t reach Loki’s ears. He still stared at the man, unable to take his eyes off of him. His chest was tingling and his stomach felt like it was tightening more and more. Then, the man suddenly turned around and their eyes met. Loki feared he would faint any second. Never in his life had he seen eyes as blue as those. They pierced through his own, undoubtedly looking at him, and Loki could feel his hands turn cold and sweaty. There was the faintest smirk forming on the man’s lips and it made Loki’s chest sting.

“Earth calling Loki,” Fandral said, louder than before, and snipped his fingers in front of Loki’s face. This, finally, pulled the boy out of his frozen state and he blinked in confusion.

“What?” he gasped.

“Are you alright?” Fandral asked, visibly concerned, and lowered his hand. “You looked sick for a moment.”

“No, I… I’m fine,” Loki lied and ran a hand through his hair. Damn, what had just happened?

“I got your coffee. Didn’t know what you’d like, so I just got you milk and sugar. Take your pick.”

“Yeah, thanks..:” Loki could barely speak, but he knew he had to collect himself. Maybe he was getting sick, that would be an explanation.

“Are you sure you are alright?” Fandral asked again, more pushy this time. “You’re pretty pale suddenly.”

“It’s okay, really,” Loki said and shook his head, forcing out a smile. “I guess I’m just nervous, first day and all.”

Fandral nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

“It’s a bit overwhelming the first days, I get that. You’ll get used to it soon.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Loki laughed nervously. “Hey, that guy you just talked to, who is he?”

Fandral shot him a confused glare, then turned around to see who he was talking to. Loki risked another look too. The man stood with his back towards them now and his broad shoulders made him shudder internally.

“Oh, that’s Thor,” Fandral smiled and turned back towards Loki. “He’s the vice I told you about. Big wheel, Hela’s second in command. Hela is the big boss,” he added with a wink when he noticed Loki’s clueless expression.

“That’s the vice?” Loki asked in disbelief. Wow, hot and successful. Talk about being blown away.

“We know each other from college,” Fandral continued, as if he didn’t notice the way Loki’s eyes almost undressed Thor over his shoulder. “Nowadays he’s usually too busy to hang around, but sometimes we still go on trips together during vacation.”

“Huh.” Loki couldn’t say anything else because his mind wouldn’t come up with words.

A minute passed and Loki still stared at Thor’s back when suddenly he turned around and they looked at each other again. Loki’s face flushed and he looked away quickly, focusing on his coffee. He began pouring all the sugar and milk packs Fandral had brought, then almost frantically stirred his coffee.

“Hey, Fan.” The deep and rough voice sent a shiver down Loki’s spine and he immediately realized who it belonged to. He forced his eyes to stay down and wrapped his hands around the mug to steady himself. The effort was pretty much useless.

“Hey, big boy,” Fandral replied happily. “So, you thought about the trip? What do you think?”

“Next weekend, you said? I think I can free some time, Vegas sounds like a good idea.”

“Awesome!”

“And who’s your friend here?” Loki flinched a little at the question, overly interested in his coffee and trying to ignore the two.

“Oh, right!” Fandral slapped his forehead and turned around. “That’s Loki, our new intern.”

Loki knew he had to look up now and he knew that the moment he did he would be screwed. But he had to, there was no other option. Loki summoned all his strength to put on a smile and looked up. It was even worse than he had expected. So close, Thor’s eyes seemed like an ocean and Loki forgot how to swim when he looked into them. For a moment his mind went completely blank and his own eyes got a dreamy, almost longing touch. Thor’s whole face looked so much more attractive, but he couldn’t look away from this deep and alluring blue in front of him.

“H-hi…” Loki whispered, completely embarrassing himself in front of both men. But he couldn’t raise his voice, it was impossible. After a way too long moment, Thor smiled and Loki could barely stop himself from letting out a weak sigh.

“New intern, really?” Thor said, his eyes getting a certain gleam. “Another year gone by like a heartbeat. How do you like it with us so far, Loki?”

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat. “G-good, thanks,” he muttered. “It’s nice here.”

“You got your security card yet?” Thor asked and Loki shook his head slowly. He had no idea what the other was talking about. “Come by my office after work to pick it up, I’ll make sure it’s ready. You won’t have to be guided to your office anymore then, you can just use it to open the security doors yourself.”

“Thanks…” Loki was completely stunned by the idea to go to Thor’s office, after work and alone. His mind felt like a mouse trap, ready to kill the last bit of rational thinking he had left. “I-I’ll come, thanks.”

“Awesome,” Thor smiled and patted Fandral’s shoulder roughly. “You show him the way, alright, Fan? I have to leave or Sif will rip my head off. Five meetings this afternoon, I want to jump off the roof.”

“I’ll show him, promised!” Fandral laughed, slapped Thor’s arm and the man that had just turned Loki’s insides into mush without any effort walked away smiling. “He’s surely a number. I totally forgot about those cards, mine is like a part of me by now. Loki, are you okay?”

Loki shook his head without answering. He didn’t feel okay, he felt confused and absolutely insane, anything but okay. Why, just why did this man destroy his ability to speak properly or to think straight? He wasn’t gay, dammit, where did this come from suddenly!? He had never reacted to any guy like this, whether they were boys his age or grown ass men like Thor! It made no sense, absolutely not… and yet, his mind kept going back to those eyes, to the way his lips had moved while speaking, even to his muscles flexing under the shirt while he just stood next to Loki. He was a complete mess and couldn’t do anything about it.

“I’ll turn on the AC once we are back in our office,” Fandral suddenly interrupted Loki’s thoughts and pulled him back into reality.

“Pardon me?”

“You look sick, maybe the heat got to you,” Fandral said and nodded into Loki’s direction. “Happens sometimes, but the AC will cool you down, promised.”

“Yeah… yeah that must be it.”

Loki knew it wasn’t that, but he didn’t want to argue with Fandral. It was better to cool down and collect his thoughts. After they finished their coffees Loki followed Fandral back into the office and after a few minutes of the AC blasting on its highest setting he actually began to calm down a little. He just hoped it would help.

\---

An hour later, Loki was back on his computer and going over his files. His stomach still felt funny whenever he thought about his ‘appointment’ after work, but he tried his best to ignore it and blame it on his general nervousness over his first day at work. It helped that Fandral and he talked now, even if it wasn’t more than general small talk about the most random things. The more time passed, however, the more nervous Loki got. What if he embarrassed himself even more in front of the vice? Or, even worse, what if those confusing thoughts came back and he said something dumb or inappropriate? 

Fandral too noticed that Loki’s concentration began to disappear. “You don’t have to worry,” he tried to comfort Loki, who smiled at him awkwardly. “Thor just looks dangerous, he’s actually very nice. And you’re not going because you’re in trouble, it will be fine.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Loki mumbled and chewed on his bottom lip. Sure, he wasn’t in any trouble, at least not yet. As long as he managed to stay calm and keep his mouth shut it might still end well.

An hour before he was free to leave, Fandral explained to Loki how he would get to Thor’s office. Apparently it was almost at the top of the building, on the 12th floor.

“Just ride the express elevator and then turn left, you can’t miss it,” Fandal said and held up his own security card. “I’ll open it for you, you need one of those to do that. So random visitors won’t go up and bother our bosses, you know.”

“Makes sense, yeah,” Loki laughed nervously. At least he wouldn’t have to go all the way alone, that was a little relieving. Maybe Fandral had time to come with him if he asked, that way he wouldn’t be nervous anymore. 

When the time came, however, Loki forgot how to even open his mouth. Fandral brought him over to the elevator, opened the door with his card and smiled at him. “See you tomorrow, alright? And good luck.” With that, Fandral was off before Loki even managed to form a coherent thought.

With a sigh, Loki pressed the button with the number 12 on it and waited. It was a fast ride, much faster than Loki liked, and when he stepped out of the elevator into the empty corridor his heart began racing in his chest.

“You got this, man,” Loki told himself, flexing his hands a few times to calm down. “Just walk in, grab your card, smile and leave. That’s all you have to do. No big deal.”

As soon as he began walking though, Loki realized it wouldn’t be that easy. The thick carpet up here swallowed every noise he made and the dead silence was only disturbed by some voices in the distance. Then, before he managed to even make half the way to the office door it was opened and Sif came out. When she saw Loki she smiled and waved her hand.

“Oh, hi there!” she said happily, shouldering her purse. “Thor is already waiting, you can go right in.”

“T-thank you,” Loki mumbled, knowing full well that his face just turned red again.

“Don’t worry,” Sif smiled and brushed a hand over his shoulder friendly. “He won’t bite.” Loki nodded, not knowing what to reply, and watched her walking over to the elevator. When she turned around and smiled, Loki knew she wasn’t done speaking and what she said next before stepping into the elevator and out of his sight made his mouth turn dry. “Not unless you ask him to, of course!”

This comment wasn’t at all necessary, but Loki couldn’t say that. Of course it was just teasing, he knew that much, but given how nervous he already was it didn’t help at all. Eventually, after breathing and trying to calm down for a few moments, Loki moved again. When he laid his hand on the door handle he would have loved to just run, but instead he pushed it down and entered Thor’s office.

“Hello?” Loki asked carefully, given the room in front him was empty. It was not a big room, simple interior with a single small desk and several monitors, which confused him at first. Then he heard a loud bang to his left and turned his head, noticing the big doors that led into a different room. Okay, so this was only Sif’s office, not yet Thor’s.

“Come in!” the same rough voice from lunch sounded and Loki summoned all his courage to walk into the office with his head held high and a straight posture.

Loki was completely stunned when he saw the office from the inside for the first time. The room was enormous, the walls paneled with dark wood and decorated with swords and art from all around the world. There was a huge window behind the big, wooden desk and even a divan on one wall, under a painting that showed a beautiful scene from Venice. Loki would bet an arm and a leg that it was an original, not a copy.

“Ah, Loki!” Thor said, clapping his hands once. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.”

“I… I really don’t have much time,” Loki lied and stepped inside slowly. The doors closed on their own and the small thud startled him for a second. “I just wanted to pick up my card, I need to head home soon.”

“It won’t take long, don’t worry,” Thor smiled and waved a hand. Loki realized that he had opened the first few buttons of his shirt and caught himself staring at the now exposed skin. It didn’t ease his inner conflict at all, only made it worse.

“Okay, yeah,” was all he could reply, completely drawn in by the way the setting sun illuminated Thor from behind and gave him an almost god-like glow.

“Would you like a drink?” Thor asked, holding up a bottle of expensive looking whiskey, and that actually made Loki laugh, despite his nervousness.

“I would rather not, I apologize,” he said and made the most innocent face possible. “I’m not much of a drinker, really.”

“Not even to celebrate your internship?” Thor asked and looked almost hurt, but Loki noticed the slight smirk on his lips. Something felt off suddenly.

“I don’t react well to alcohol, I’m sorry,” Loki said a little too quickly and with a too happy smile.

Thor’s smirk intensified. “Are you sure that’s the only reason?” he asked and emptied one of the glasses in front of him with ease before refilling it again. “Is there nothing else?”

“I…” Loki’s voice died in his throat. Thor’s eyes left no doubt that he knew the truth and that whatever lie he would try to tell would backfire at him immediately. Thor had set up a trap for him and he had naively stumbled into it without thinking. Eventually, Loki sighed in defeat. “Yes, there’s more,” he said.

“Go ahead,” Thor smiled, leaning against the table with the glass against his lips again. “I’m listening.”

“I’m not twenty-one yet, I'm still in high school,” Loki confessed, lowering his head to hide the expression of shame on his face. “I cheated on the application because I thought no one would notice. People never believe me when I tell them my age and I didn’t wanna waste the opportunity…”

“I have to admit, I’m impressed,” Thor said after a moment of silence and let out a deep laugh. Loki dared to look back up and noticed no anger on the other’s face. “That’s how you get ahead in life, very good.”

“You’re not mad?” Loki asked, totally baffled now.

“Why should I be?” Thor simply asked.

“But… I lied,” Loki mumbled. “I thought you’d tell me to get the hell out of here or call the police.”

“Well,” Thor said with a smirk and took the remaining glass from the table. He walked over to Loki, handing the completely dumbfounded boy one of them. “I won’t tell anyone and you won’t tell anyone you had a drink, how about that?”

Loki gulped. Thor was so close now, so damn close, and he already felt weak at his knees from being caught in a lie. Part of him wanted to drop the drink, say thank you and leave, but a different part of him, the one that had the upper hand right now, told him to stop being a baby and finally man up. This part also made him realize that Thor’s eyes were still on him, piercing through him so intensely that his skin crawled in the most intense ways.

“What do you say? A drink to celebrate your new position?” Thor asked again, holding up his glass. Loki raise his too and tipped against it without looking away from the other.

Thor put the glass to his lips and closed his eyes while drinking and Loki forgot about doing the same. His eyes were glued to the man’s lips and how he drank and threw his head back, how his muscles flexed and his adam’s apple moved as he swallowed. It was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic, and Loki’s loins felt like a wildfire had broken out inside of them. Loki could swear he had never seen anything this pornographic in his entire life.

It felt like an eternity before Thor looked at him again, but when he finally did Loki still stared at him like a deer in the headlights of a truck. Thor smirked, absolutely mischievous and gorgeously, and it was in this moment that Loki realized two things: That he had screwed up greatly by ever setting a foot into this office and that he was as gay as he could possibly be.

“So? Your turn.”

Loki had no idea what to say. Thor must’ve known that this was his first time drinking, but he didn’t want to look like a sissy either. Eventually, Loki pressed his eyes close, put the glass to his lips and gulped it down in one go without thinking. For a whole second he believed he did it and wanted to give Thor a victorious smile, then his throat began to burn like fire and he began to cough. With a bright grin, Thor took the glass out of his hands and Loki immediately covered his mouth with them, trying desperately to breathe and to get over the fire in him.

“Just breathe and relax,” Thor said, suddenly rubbing Loki’s shoulders with his strong hands. The boy almost melted under this touch, but he forced himself to look up instead; teary green eyes looking into Thor’s blue ones. It took some time, but he did what he had been told and eventually managed to calm down. When he did, Thor smiled at him and he couldn’t help to smile back. “Better?”

“Better, yeah,” Loki whispered raspy.

“Good,” Thor said and let go of Loki’s shoulders. Loki let out a disapproving growl, immediately trying to disguise it as the aftermath of his first drink - obviously with little success. “Now, to take away your worries, I won’t throw you out.”

“You… you won’t?” Loki asked surprised.

“I think you have potential and I have to admit I like your wit.” Suddenly a finger trailed over Loki’s chin and he tensed up at the sudden rush of adrenaline going through him. “And you intrigue me greatly,” Thor smirked.

“I… I do?” Loki asked, his voice high pitched and not his own at all. 

“Oh yes,” Thor murmured and leaned down slightly, a bit closer towards Loki’s lips. “It’s been a while since someone made me want to do something so bad, but you… oh, you make me want to be bad so much.”

Loki felt very weak suddenly and was sure he’d just drop down to the floor, but then he heard two quiet thuds and an arm was wrapped around his waist. His eyes moved back to look at Thor’s and his loins once more flared up at the way they had darkened now. Oh god, what was happening to him? Why did he feel so shaky and hot all of a sudden?

“H-how bad?” Loki gulped, his voice barely intelligible anymore because it trembled so much.

“More than you can imagine,” Thor growled and leaned even closer. His stubbed beard brushed over Loki’s lips and this time the boy couldn’t prevent the sigh escaping them. “I want to do so many bad things to you, you would lose your mind…”

Loki’s whole body trembled at this point and he grabbed for Thor’s shirt, desperately trying to steady himself somehow. Dear Lord, why did he react so extreme to this completely inappropriate situation? Why did Thor’s words make him want to scream yes on top of his lungs? And why did he want to lean forward so much that he had to scold himself for it?

“I can’t even look at you without thinking about all the ways I could make you beg and scream and say my name,” Thor continued, each worth sending his hot breath against the boy’s lips.

“Oh God…” Loki gasped. He dug his fingers deeper into the fabric of Thor’s shirt, fighting against the urge to close his eyes and let the man’s voice wash over him.

“I want to hear your sweet voice moan and cry out, beg me to stop and to keep going with the same breath. I bet you sound absolutely beautiful like that, don’t you think?”

“I… I don’t… know…”

“I’d love to find out,” Thor growled, sending another shiver through Loki at just how husky his voice sounded.

“Fuck… I…” Loki wanted so desperately to stay strong, to not give into his desires, but he stood no chance against this overwhelming heat he felt. Yes, he wanted Thor to find out! He wanted to scream and cry and moan and beg…

“Can you keep a secret between your pretty lips, gorgeous?”

That was it. Loki's inner voice of protest remained silent and he gave into his unbearable need. “Yes… God, yes…” he whispered.

For half a second Loki believed he'd be dropped to the floor and would hear a horrible laugh, then Thor's lips took his breath away and he was hopelessly lost. Loki closed his eyes, drowning in Thor's dominant and passionate kiss without any thought left in his head. Everything inside of him was burning now, the fire had spread and he was devoured by it.

Loki could only moan into their kiss weakly when Thor began unbuttoning his shirt and shoved a hand into it, pressing against his chest. It felt so incredibly amazing being touched like this, he was wax in Thor's hands and he loved it. Not even a second later Loki's shirt dropped to the floor. That's when Thor finally broke their kiss and he let out a displeased huff while looking up.

“You know this must never leave this room, do you?” Thor asked, dark and lustful eyes trailing down Loki's half exposed body. “No one must know, ever.”

“No one, I promise!” Loki had no intention to tell anyone about this, but he didn't want Thor to stop because he thought he might. “Please, I won't tell anyone!”

“Such a good boy you are,” Thor growled and leaned down, kissing the crook of Loki's neck roughly. Loki arched his back at the arousing sensation he felt when Thor sucked on his skin, moaning in delight. When Thor hummed against his skin Loki buried a hand in his short hair and tucked on it.

“I'll be good, I’ll be good, just please don't stop!” Loki was pleading, but he didn't care. This felt so perfect, so absolutely perfect… he didn't want it to end.

Thor growled again, the vibrations making Loki's stomach tighten in excitement. He grabbed the boys hips, strong fingers pressing painfully rough against the soft skin and making him gasp. Before he could even think about closing his lips again, Thor suddenly bit down into his shoulder and Loki's gasp turned into a scream.

“You'll be good, oh yes,” Thor groaned and grabbed Loki's chin almost harshly, looking deep into his eyes. “But I won't be good. I'll be anything but that…”

Loki could barely kiss back when Thor drowned him with his lips again and his tongue ravished his mouth like it belonged to him. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. He didn't care that they had to keep this a secret or that it might be a one time thing, he wanted more of this, as much as he could possibly get. He felt so utterly taken right now, it was the most amazing thing he ever experienced.

Thor's hand trailed down Loki's chest, fingernails scraping arousingly sweet over his skin. When he pressed his palm against Loki's crotch, the boy sighed weakly into their kiss. By now he was painfully hard, he knew that all too well, and when Thor broke their kiss and looked at him, his cheeks were pink and hot. Almost teasingly, Thor brushed his thumb over Loki’s slightly swollen lips.

“Tell me, was it good to lie just so you get a position here?” Thor suddenly asked, his voice so raspy and husky that it startled Loki for a moment. He felt a tingling in his stomach and swallowed.

“I… I don’t think so?” He muttered, blushing even more when Thor pressed his thumb harder against his lips.

“Oh no, it wasn’t,” Thor smirked. “You’ve been a bad boy, am I right?”

Loki’s knees became weak again and he held onto Thor tighter than before. “Yes…” he whispered.

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Thor asked sharply and Loki felt something in his head click. Fuck, he got even harder at this commanding and dominant tone of voice, he couldn’t help himself.

“Yes, sir,” he gulped.

“Good boy,” Thor grinned and kissed Loki again, utterly intense and making his head spin deliciously.

Without a warning, Thor lifted Loki up the next second and the boy ripped his eyes open, instinctively wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. Those strong arms pressing into his sides and the possessive kisses he was drowned in made him want to come right on the spot. When Thor carried him over to the divan and let him down, breaking their kiss, Loki looked at him with dreamy and glossy eyes. He would have never dreamed of something like this, but he wanted it so much it caused him physical pain.

Loki rested a trembling hand on Thor’s cheek, unable to look away from him or to think about anything else in the world. Yes, he wanted this man, he wanted him badly. Just imagining all the things Thor could do to him made his cock twitch in his pants. He licked his lips, trying to find the strength to speak and failing miserably. It took him a whole minute before he was able to get anything out at all and when he did, it was nothing more than a whispered ‘Please…’.

“Save your breath for later,” Thor murmured, placing a trail of kisses along Loki’s jaw, collarbone and chest. When he let his tongue circle around one of his nippled, Loki let out a surprised gasp and grabbed for his shoulders. His hips bucked against his will and pressed his crotch against Thor’s, making his head as light as never before.

“Oh God…” Loki whispered.

“You like that, gorgeous?” Thor asked and Loki bit his lip, nodding frantically. “How about… this?” Thor pushed his hips forward, the bulge in his pants now pressing hard against Loki’s.

“Yes, God, yes!” Loki threw his head back, unable to stop himself from rutting against Thor. His hands tried to hold onto the other so much now that he surely left markings on his shoulders.

“I knew you’d sound gorgeous like this,” Thor smiled. He returned to playing with Loki’s nipples with his tongue, but this time made sure to rub against his hard on too, quickly turning the boy beneath him into a trembling and moaning mess.

“Thor, please…” Loki cried out, suddenly pushing the man back with all the strength he had left. He was so close to losing it, but he didn’t want to, not yet. Thor looked at him confused, raising a brow, and Loki did his best to give him an innocent glare back.

“Too fast?” Thor asked, smirking and moving up to kiss Loki again; this time slow and sensual instead of passionate. “Don’t worry, I’m far from done yet.”

Loki swallowed and opened his mouth, but he had no chance to speak before Thor leaned closer to his ear and groaned: “You’re gonna cum on my cock while screaming my name, baby boy…”

“Oh fuck,” Loki moaned, pressing his cheek against Thor’s. He had no idea when he had turned into such a needy little bitch, but all he could think of anymore was to be fucked senseless by this man in any way possible. Thor turned his head, ravishing Loki’s mouth again with his skilled and demanding tongue, and Loki forgot anything else he wanted to say.

Thor’s hands worked on Loki’s pants while he kissed him, easily opening them. When he pulled back, Loki’s heart beat even faster in his chest.Thor was still for a moment, admiring the view in front of him before his fingers hooked into the hem of Loki’s pants and he pulled them down. Loki’s cock basically jumped out of his pants as soon as they didn’t hold it back anymore and when he saw the way Thor let out a slow breath it twitched in anticipation.

“Beautiful everywhere,” Thor murmured, making quick work of pushing Loki’s pants down to his ankles and getting rid of them after pulling off his shoes. Now the boy was completely naked, the only thing he wore anymore was the blush on his face and the lust in his eyes. “Fuck, you have no idea what you make me wanna do to you, do you, baby boy?”

“You can do anything to me,” Loki whispered, hooded eyes looking at Thor. He bit his lip when Thor reached out with a hand, fingertips brushing over his stomach and the base of his cock. It felt to intense, so absolutely incredible… he could have cum just from this. His mind was completely blank and when Thor eventually trailed a finger up his cock, brushing the tip, Loki lost it. “Daddy, please… please fuck me!” he cried out.

For a moment, Thor stiffened. Loki’s heart nearly stopped when he realized what he had just said and he felt hot and cold shivers running down his spine. His eyes widened slightly, fearing this might be it and he already hated himself for his loose mouth. Then, without more than a deep and lustful growl, Thor was over him again, drowning him in the most mind-blowing kiss. It felt as if he had lost all last restrains when he suddenly shoved his hand between Loki’s legs. Loki sighed into their kiss when he felt his fingers between his cheeks, slowly and carefully teasing his hole. He would go insane like this, he knew it and he didn’t care at all.

Loki gasped when Thor’s finger pressed against his entrance, his body tensing and finally pushed the other back again, leaving those utterly addictive lips. He could barely look into his eyes without wanting them back on his and he expected Thor to be angry, but all he saw was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen on his lips.

“Is my sweet boy scared?” Thor asked, absolutely adoring blue eyes looking into Loki’s, who nodded very slowly.

“I… I don’t do such things usually…” he admitted, slightly ashamed.

Thor smiled a little brighter and pecked his lips gently. “Don’t worry, I will make you feel good, baby.” He got up from the divan, Loki following him with his eyes as he walked back to his desk and grabbed something out of the drawers. When he came back, he loosened his tie with one hand and threw a small bottle into the air with the other, just to catch it again with one swift movement.

Loki pushed himself up on his elbows so he was almost sitting, excitement and curiosity all over his face. He was fascinated by the way Thor’s fingers worked on his tie and his shirt, opening button after button. When he stood next to him and wanted to pull it off, however, Loki grabbed his arm to stop him. Thor gave the boy a confused look, but Loki just shook his head and got on his knees.

His fingers brushed over Thor’s now exposed chest, tracing those impressive muscles one by one before shoving under his shirt and slowly pushing it back, exposing Thor’s shoulders. Loki could feel his mouth water and couldn’t stop himself when he leaned forward and pressed soft kisses on his shoulders and collarbone. Thor let out a low groan and rolled his head to the side, allowing Loki to continue and move to his neck while getting him out of his shirt. His kisses were shy, careful, but also tender and sweet and Loki loved every single one of them and how he could feel Thor’s muscles tense under his lips.

“Fuck, you are so perfect, baby…” Thor murmured and suddenly grabbed Loki’s hair, almost yanking him back. He drowned the boy in a deep kiss, his other hand pulling him closer. Loki’s cock was pressed against Thor’s hard six pack, twitching and hard and all Loki could do was roll his eyes and allow the other to dominate him. His hands still lay on Thor’s arms and his fingers curled against his skin with every flick of his tongue, with every breath he suppressed.

Thor’s shirt dropped to the floor and as soon as it was gone, Loki’s hands moved between them and fiddled on the other’s pants to get rid of them too. His fingers were trembling by now, lust building up more and more in every cell of his body and making everything he did a fight against just letting go. When one of Thor’s hands stopped him and he broke the kiss, Loki’s lips were red and trembling too.

“You want this badly, don’t you?” he asked and Loki nodded quietly.

“More than anything before,” he whispered, kissing Thor again; short and tender. He rubbed against the other’s stomach, unable to go without any form of friction. By now, Loki was absolutely desperate and he knew it. They both knew. “I want you, daddy… I wanna be your good boy… please.”

“My good, dirty boy, oh yes,” Thor grinned and gave Loki’s ass a tight squeeze that made him yelp. “God, you make me so crazy for you.”

Loki purred and leaned forward again, licking over Thor’s lips before kissing him and continuing to rub against him.

“Make me a bad boy, daddy,” Loki murmured in between kisses, one of his hands wrapping around Thor’s neck and cradling the skin he had just tasted. “Make me your bad boy and only yours.”

“You dirty little minx,” Thor grinned and pulled back. “So filthy already, what is there left for me to make bad?”

“ _ Everything _ ,” Loki moaned lustful, licking his lips slowly and parting them.

Thor said nothing when he pushed Loki back so he fell onto the divan, gasping in surprise. He finished opening his pants, dropping them and sending them somewhere into the room. Loki spread his legs when he stepped closer and Thor filled the space between them without any hesitation. He ran a hand down Loki’s chest, pinching his nipples playfully and smirking at the lovely little moans the boy let out at the sensual touch. There was a quiet click when he opened the bottle he had brought and Loki watched eagerly how he squeezed something into his hand.

“Now relax for me, baby,” Thor murmured and took Loki’s legs one by one to drape them over his shoulders. “Enjoy it and don’t hold back.”

Loki nodded, unsure what would follow. When Thor stroke over his hole again this time, his fingers were cold and slick, and Loki sighed at the wonderful feeling rushing through him. He threw his head back, a moan escaping his lips when Thor pushed the first finger into him slowly. By God, he had never felt something to intense and pleasurable, it felt almost like dying a little. He had a moment to adjust to this new feeling before Thor slowly began moving his finger, in and out, circling inside teasingly.

Within minutes, Loki was reduced to a panting mess, but Thor didn’t stop. For the brief moment Loki managed to look at him, he saw that he was watching what he did with glossy, hooded eyes and parted lips, as if he was taking everything about this sight in. This made Loki feel even hotter and his hips buck unwillingly.

“You are so fucking tight, baby,” Thor growled and pressed a hand on Loki’s stomach to keep him steady. “You think you can take a bit more?”

“Yes, daddy!” Loki moaned immediately, his voice already hoarse. “I can take it, please…”

“Such an eager boy,” Thor smirked and carefully added a second finger.

At first, Loki felt an unpleasant sting, but it disappeared almost immediately and was replaced with an even more intense feeling of pleasure when Thor began moving both fingers. His eyes rolled back and all he could produce was a whimpering noise so full of need that it didn’t sound like him at all anymore.

“One more and you are ready,” Thor groaned, pushing even deeper in now and causing Loki to cry out quietly. “Are you a good boy for me?”

“I am, yes…” Loki sighed and forced himself to look at Thor. His eyes were almost black now and he could hardly stand the lust in them without cumming. “Please, I’m a good boy…”

“Oh, you are.” Thor pushed his fingers apart just a little, stretching Loki wide enough to add a third and that’s when the boy actually cried out and grabbed Thor’s arms so hard his knuckles turned white. “Too much?”

“No,” Loki gasped and shook his head. He bit his lip, fighting for control somehow. “Keep going, please… just slow…”

“Anything for you, baby boy,” Thor said and took one of Loki’s hands with his free one, kissing his fingers gently. “Just relax, get used to it…”

Loki nodded again, trying to do what Thor had asked of him. The pain was still there for a minute or two, but as Thor kept going, careful and slow, it began to fade away bit by bit. Eventually, Loki fell back into moaning and his grip loosened a little.

“Just like that, you’re doing so good, baby,” Thor said and kissed Loki’s fingers again, longer this time. “You feel so fucking perfect, I can’t believe it…”

“Please, daddy… I… I wanna feel you in me, please…”

“Shh, you will,” Thor promised and squeezed Loki’s hand gently. When he pulled his fingers out, Loki whimpered for a moment at the sudden loss, but his legs shivered with anticipation. 

Loki closed his eyes, breath going shallow and fast. He was so worked up by now that he feared the moment he felt Thor inside him he would cum. This morning he had no idea what he would get himself into and now he wanted nothing else, because nothing seemed as important as this. He wanted Thor badly, wanted him to ravish his youthful body and take away all his innocence, whether gently or with force didn’t matter. He was so absolutely desperate that the thought alone of what would happen now made his cock leak with precum.

When he heard Thor gasp, Loki opened his eyes again and looked down. He swallowed when he saw the other squeeze more lube into his hand, but when he began stroking his massive cock, his vision nearly blackened. Oh God, it was so huge! How would he be able to take all that without being ripped apart? Thor must’ve noticed Loki’s fearful wide eyes too, because he leaned forward and cupped his cheek gently, smiling.

“Do you still want it, baby?” he asked and Loki nodded with his lips parted.

“God yes, I want it…” he gasped, finally managing to look away from this impressive cock that was about to shred his ass. “I want you to fuck me, daddy…”

“It will hurt, just say stop if it gets too much, okay?”

Loki nodded, but he knew he wouldn’t. He knew it would hurt, three fingers were nothing against this, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Thor to fuck him, even if it would hurt all the way, he wanted it more than he cared about any pain.

“Okay, relax for me, baby boy,” Thor groaned and pulled back, aligning himself.

When the tip of his cock brushed over Loki’s hole, the boy tensed up for a split second. Then, he forced himself to breathe and relax again, against all his instincts. It felt so hot and when Thor’s cock twitched against his skin, Loki sighed weakly. Thor was extremely careful, his cock throbbing with lube, just like Loki’s ass, but there was still a sharp wave of pain when he pushed in. It was only the head, but Loki cried out at the sudden pain and the feeling of being stretched so much. Thor stopped, a hand tenderly brushing over Loki’s thighs to soothe him. When they stopped trembling, he pushed forward a little more and Loki bit his lips desperately to prevent himself from screaming.

He had never felt anything so painful and arousing at the same time. Thor was huge and Loki had never had sex with a guy before, never even thought about it, but it felt so incredibly hot and good, despite the pain. He pulled Thor a little closer with his feet, signaling him to keep going, and oh boy, did he follow his request. Loki felt his ass being stretched inch by inch and soon couldn’t control himself anymore. He cried out Thor’s name, his hands grabbing the other’s shoulders again and refusing to let go.

“Damn, baby…” Thor groaned, his own fingers trembling now too when he laid them on Loki’s chest. “You’re sucking me right in, holy shit…”

“More, please,” Loki cried out, fingers digging into Thor’s shoulders. “Please don’t stop, please…”

Thor growled, turning his head to press a rough kiss on Loki’s thighs that made the boy shiver. He pulled out a little, not much but enough to make Loki moan in delight from the friction, and then pushed back in, a little further. Each time he did this he pushed deeper and Loki honestly believed that he would never stop, that he would go so deep he would be able to taste his cock in his mouth soon. It was an experience like no other; the pleasurable pain and lust that filled his whole body and reduced him to nothing but moaning and whispered ‘please’s. 

Loki screamed suddenly when Thor pushed deeper once more, a wave of sheer pleasure washing over all of his senses.

“Fuck, again!” he begged, throwing his head back. “Do that again, please!”

“You like being fucked really deep, baby boy?” Thor asked and fulfilled Loki’s wish, making the boy roll his head to the side and moan in absolute delight.

“Yes, yes!” Loki cried, now literal tears rolling down his cheeks that he didn’t even notice. “I love it so much, please daddy… please fuck me more!”

Thor let out another of those guttural growls and grabbed Loki’s hips roughly. He pulled out almost complete this time, so much that only the tip of his cock stayed inside, before slamming right in without a warning, fucking Loki balls deep. The scream Loki let out was the most aroused thing he had ever produced and he felt like he would pass out any moment from the sheer intensity of it.

“Oh God, yes!” Loki moaned loudly, actually bucking his hips against Thor’s strong grip holding him down. “Fuck me, fuck me, please!”

“Fuck yes, baby,” Thor moaned and slowly began thrusting into Loki’s welcoming and greedy heat. “You feel so damn good, so perfect…”

Loki couldn’t reply, he was completely lost. With each thrust, Thor hit that one spot that had made him scream for the first time and every time it felt more intense, more lustful and amazing. When Thor’s pace fastened, all Loki could do was try to hold himself up somehow and moan like a cat in heat. It felt so good, as if Thor’s cock was made to fuck him. He was dripping with lupe and stretched to the limits and it was the best feeling in the world.

“Cum on my cock, baby boy,” Thor growled, not slowing down with his thrusts, but increasing his speed even more. It was almost inhuman and brutal how he drilled into Loki and the boy had no chance to speak or to anything but cry and moan. “Cum for your daddy like a good boy.”

And with this, Loki lost it. He came all over himself without even touching himself, the scream stuck in his throat unable to escape. Thor fucked him so much that it felt as if he’d never stop cumming. When he finally found his voice again, all he could moan was: “Fuck me, daddy… fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” He still wanted more, still wanted to be pounded like a bitch he obviously was, despite feeling like he had just exploded.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, baby…” Thor murmured when his thrusts became less aimed and more desperate. 

Loki dug his fingers into the other’s shoulders again, biting his lips and looking at him. “Fill me up, daddy,” he purred, his voice an absolute sinful moan. “I wanna feel you cum inside me…”

“Ugh, fuck…” Thor growled and thrusted in one last time before spilling deep into the boy’s hole.

“Oh God, yes!” Loki cried out, keeping Thor close with his legs. He rocked against Thor’s weak thrusts, absolutely enthralled by just how hot it was to be filled up like this and how much he wanted it. It was a desperate and craving act and Loki knew this means it was over, but it felt too good to stop before Thor’s head dropped.

“That was… damn…” Thor gasped, trying to catch his breath. Loki’s lips turned into the silliest and happiest smile ever and he laid a hand on Thor’s cheek, just like he had done before. At this, Thor looked up, meeting Loki’s clouded and sparkling eyes.

“Was I a good boy, daddy?” Loki asked innocently and almost as an answer, Thor’s cock still buried inside him twitched.

“The best boy ever,” Thor growled and leaned down to drown Loki in another kiss. While he did he carefully pulled out, leaving Loki with a sudden emptiness he didn’t like. To fight it, Loki slid his legs off Thor’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down. Like this, they kissed for a long time before Thor pushed himself back up and looked back at Loki.

“If anyone ever finds out about this we are screwed,” he said, smirking wickedly.

“No one will,” Loki promised with a bright smile. When he continued, his voice turned more serious though and it was very obvious. “I had no idea how bad I needed you, Thor. I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know you won’t,” Thor smiled softly and kissed Loki again. “And I needed you too, from the moment I saw you. You are pure perfection in absolutely every way, Loki.”

“Can… can we do it again?” Loki asked, blushing slightly at the question. “Not now, but…”

“I would never give you away again,” Thor said seriously. “I want you to be mine, Loki. Now, tomorrow, forever. Fuck, you bewitched me and I want you so much.”

“I’ll be yours, yes!” Loki had never been more happy to say something. “I wanna be your boy, only yours, forever…”

“We’ll have to be careful though,” Thor reminded him, teasingly kissing the boy’s neck. “You are too gorgeous to resist, but you and I… you know no one would accept this.”

“I don’t care,” Loki sighed and stretched his neck to give Thor better access to continue. “I want you, only you… I don’t care what anyone thinks, this is just you and me.”

“Yes, just me and you, my beautiful baby boy.”

“Only yours, daddy…” Loki whispered, smiling contently.

Maybe it was sick, but who had any right to judge them? Loki felt Thor’s arm wrap around his waist, holding him possessively, kissing every part of him he could reach, and he knew that he never wanted anything else again. Screw them, screw their morals. He found heaven in Thor’s arms and he would not give this up, no matter what anyone else might say about it. 


End file.
